Every time I cry - 100 words Walking Dead prompts
by latinisdead
Summary: These will be various missing scenes of the show, at random order. Please read at your own pleasure. All of these will include either Daryl, or Carol, and with one member of their team for each one shot.
1. incognito

100 words prompts

Fandom: The Walking Dead

Character: Daryl and Carol

Word: incognito

Warnings: some swearing

Rating: strong T or M

Synopsis: These will be various missing scenes of the show, at random order. Please read at your own pleasure. All of these will include either Daryl, or Carol, and with one member of their team for each one shot.

This is from 5th season EP 14

He got her note with just a few words scrawled on a torn piece of paper, without thinking he crumples it up in a small ball then slips it into his pocket. He waits by the community gate for Rick and Carol regarding their last meeting on how they'll steal some guns for protection.

He whistles his signal to her and heads off towards the old abandoned shed. The sound of her footsteps gave her away, as he turns around to see Carol wearing a rose print cardigan, clean brown trousers and freshly clean hair makeup finished her new look.

"Don't you dare to laugh, or I'll have to shoot you." She steps up closer to him now.

"I thought of blending in but, you got some shit all over your face."

"Shut up, it's incognito."

Carol looks beautiful. He's always thought that. He always struggles to say things to her, so instead he tugs at her arm pulling her into a full embrace. Their lips connect softly, over and over which makes her smile she pulled away. "Remember my promise I will get you with the hose."

With a suspicious look he growls at her, "I am not gettin' a haircut."

"Deal."

Rick waits for the right moment to interrupt,

"I agree with Carol, time for a shower, you're so ripe."


	2. Trust No One

100 words prompts

Fandom: The Walking Dead

Character: Daryl and Carol

Word: Trust no one

Warnings: some sexual, or heavily swearing

Rating: strong T or M

Synopsis: These will be various missing scenes from the show, in random order. So please read at your own pleasure. All of these will in clue either Daryl, or Carol, mostly about them or the group. I will do what I can to involve each member at least once for these one shots.

It was routine and a wonderful one at that when he felt her rode him as he thrusted deeper into her inner core. Damn the woman. He was coming undone as she guided him to thrust even deeper.

He loved to hear those little whimpers and groans as she pushed down harder as he held on to Carol's hips as he filled her completely.

She brushes his sweaty hair out of his eyes as their lips met once more before she collapses down on him panting heavily.

"Just say it." Daryl said softly into her ear. "Tell me to stay."

"I have a bad feeling about tomorrow." Carol rolls off of him now.

"I'll be fine."

She nods. "It's not about the walkers."

"What's rollin' 'round in your mind?" The very thought that something didn't feel right to him either.

"They're not ready, and most of us will be out there."

Daryl nods.

"That's why we need you here."

She smiled nudging him a bit. "How much do you trust these people?"

He shifts giving her a serious look. "Rick has warned them, little did it help."

"I'm not asking about how Rick feels. I'm asking you how much you trust Deanna."

"Not one fucking bit."

She was silent for a minute. "Then, it's up to me."

And slowly they nod off together knowing it will be a long ass day.


	3. Water Play

100 words prompts

Fandom: The Walking Dead

Character: Daryl and Carol

Words: Water Play

Warnings: No warnings

Rating: strong T or M

Synopsis: These will be various missing scenes from the show, in random order. So please read at your own pleasure. All of these will in clue either Daryl, or Carol, mostly about them or the group. I will do what I can to involve each member at least once for these one shots.

He hadn't moved from his perch all morning, and after Carol's busy day she noted how he was still there with his back to her. He should know by now, she doesn't back down onto a promised made. She would hose him down right there.

Carol moved across the street nodded to Carl to remain silent and with his aid they opened the tap. She stood directly behind Daryl and called out his name, "Hey Pookie!"

He turned to see the nozzle pointed directly at his face, "Now, who looks ridiculous?" she smiled her perky smile.

"Woman, don't you dare." Daryl stood only it was too late she got him square in the chest soaked him thoroughly.

"Now, we're even." She dropped the nozzle picked up her items and headed inside.

Carl followed Carol inside full of laughter, a sound sorely missed since the prison. Looking back, she shared a sly smile catching Daryl's in return.


	4. Staking Claim

100 words prompts

Fandom: The Walking Dead

Character: Carl, Michonne , Daryl and Carol

Words: Staking claim

Warnings: some sexual, or heavily swearing

Rating: strong T or M

It became a ritual to make Tuesday nights movie nights. Sometimes it was all of them, but tonight it was just the four of them, Carl and Michonne both emerged from the smallest bedroom where Judith slept for the night. Carl sniffed the air a big grin escaped his face; how he missed the smell of fresh popped corn.

"Nice," He crossed through the kitchen into the main room. Carol looked up with a grin on her face as well.

"The last time we had such luxuries was at the rock quarry." She stated and popped a few warm pieces into her mouth.

Daryl didn't want to admit it at first he truly enjoyed movie night. Perhaps, it was the company, or well, maybe it was one little lady that made him stay.

"The Little Mermaid, a classic." Michonne found herself on the ground with Carl both fought over the big bowl of popcorn in the end Carl won.

Just before Carol could settle down the doorbell chimed she waved at them to start the film to answer the door.

Tobin, a middle aged man was at the door in his hands held a bunch of wild flowers of lavender and rosemary. Truth told rumors were heard that he followed Carol around the place after her arrival. In a small community word travels quickly he has a slight crush on Carol.

Daryl couldn't help but over here this conversation and Michonne eyes traveled towards the open door to see Tobin there. Michonne grins popping popcorn into her mouth, the rumors were true.

"Hello Tobin," Carol chimed smiling away she took the small bundle of wild flowers. "What can do for you?"

Daryl narrowed his eyes grunted and stood up to move behind Carol. Michonne slipped another piece of popcorn into her mouth as the hunter made know.

"I just—I mean." He stammers. "I think—would you like to have dinner sometime."

Daryl could be seen behind Carol now, his arm hung over her shoulders.

Carl heard Michonne whispered, "See, a hunter staking claim."

Carol laughed. "Sorry Sunshine. I'm taken."


	5. Vase

100 words prompts

Fandom: The Walking Dead

Character: Sasha, Carl, (Cherokee rose)

Words: Vase

Warnings: some sexual, or heavily swearing, this is from the second season right after the Cherokee Rose EP.

Rating: strong T or M

Changing colours happened in a blink of an eye as the summer heat turns into Autumn hues. Sasha was outside, running. She missed this type of routine before the earth went to hell. She missed her friends, Tyreese, and even Noah – but the college days although were well behind her, there was something about keeping fit that kept her going each day. She was up before the birds, the morning light casting an orange hue over the small community they called home.

She pumps her arms up, and took in a deep cleansing breath of the sharp clean air. Now, she runs, and it felt good. She passes others, strangers to her still, but they all knew her calling out and waving making friendly chatter as she turns the corner heading down another road. It wasn't a big area to run, so she would count laps, 4 times around the community would give her almost a full mile.

She heads back to her home only she spotted Daryl tired and lumbering back to his home which he shared with Carol and a few others. She's heard the stories she's seen them together and wonders sometimes if they were actually a couple.

He does wave at her, but slips through the main door of their house holding something close to his breast. She jogs up to the house and stops watching him from the kitchen window. He slips a flower into a beer bottle and leaves it on the kitchen work top knowing she will find it later. Daryl then slips upstairs and out of sight.

Sasha enters quietly as she does and heads into the kitchen; she reaches out to pick up the flower – "that's not yours to touch." She falters with a start and quickly places the vase back where she found it.

"Carl." She turns ears burning red from being caught.

"Leave it, for her."

"What is it?" she questions him softly.

At first Carl stiffens from the old memory flashing through his mind then he mumbles, "A Cherokee Rose." Before he exits the kitchen he looks back tears clouds his eyes. "It's Sophia's."


	6. A conversation

100 words prompts

Fandom: The Walking Dead

Character: Rick, Glenn

Words: a conversation

Synopsis: Talks about Caryl and agrees with the fans.

The eerie calm in the silent house (minus a few snorers) pulled Rick from a fitful sleep. Even before the Turn Rick was a light sleeper, until now he felt it would remain the same. He wasn't surprised to find a few missing faces among the group. He listened now to realize what really woke him in the first place.

The sounds came from behind closed doors; sounds he's all too familiar with. Rick now realized the pleasurable woman's noises are in fact Carol's and joined with her are Daryl's guttural grunts. He walked along the floorboards hoping not to step on anyone and noticed Glenn sat on the kitchen counter transfixed to a blank stare.

Glenn gave a tired nod, voice low, "They've been at it for an hour now."

"We all know it's about time." The cowboy chuckled. "

Glenn wasn't amused at all, with a stifled yawn he adds, "It's probably the only way she could get him to shower."

"Don't know about that, Carl told me how she sprayed him down."

This sent Glenn into fits of laughter. "Damn I wish I had seen that."


	7. Jealousy

100 words prompts

Fandom: The Walking Dead

Characters: Beth, Daryl, Carol

Words: Jealousy

Rating: T

Synopsis: Beth sees something she doesn't like. Set around season 3 EP 14. This is a Caryl moment, Beth is just a teenager, and he only saw her that way.

She steps inside his cell with a soft step, and he nods with a side smile as Carol leans against the cell wall. "I heard yer leaving again." Her voice spoke softly.

He sat there with his back against the frame of his bed; foot perched on the mattress, as the other on the ground. His eyes fixes on hers for a long hard second then he glances to his hands as they fiddle with a few quivers as he always does.

"Gotta, he's my brother."

She wipes away a few tears with the back of her hand. "You just got back."

"I promised Rick. Merle is my responsibility."

He focuses on his foot but the sound of her sniffs made it hard for him to keep some distance. He stood slowly and crossed over to her in three short strides. His hand held her in place with a firm grip on her hip.

His voice is low against her ear. "He's my brother, but your family."

With a small nod she hiccups. "Stay safe."

With his lips pressed against hers, he spoke. "Nine lives remember?"

They didn't see her, the blond girl eyeing them across from the cell block catwalk as she lays baby Judith in her makeshift bed.

Tears stung her eyes knowing that all she had was a high school crush.

Fin.


	8. Acceptance

100 words prompts

Fandom: The Walking Dead

Character: Carol, Beth

Words: acceptance

Rating: T

Synopsis: Carol fought for the rights of the kids this is between season 3 and 4. Not really a Caryl moment, but clearly Daryl meant something to Beth.

That was it. Nothing more to talk about and nothing was gained. The meeting was dismissed and they adjourned outside the library.

Carol held back her anger as she was denied once again to allow the kids proper use of the knives and defensive skills. She pushes past Michonne who she thought was on her side, but as the vote was made, Michonne chose Rick over her.

It wasn't right. But the decision was final and she exits the room not looking back only it would anger her more.

She exits the area, cuts through the cell block and opens the door to finding Beth with a rather cranky toddler fussing about in the young girl arms.

"Sorry, Beth, I did, I fought for you." As she saw the young blond girl bouncing the youngest Grimes member on her hip.

Absent-mindedly she pulls the child from Beth's arms, and the toddler seemed to end her fussing once she was nestled into her arms like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Not fair, I am eighteen, not a child." The young girl said in a huff tone.

Carol chuckles. "Not according to your father."

"It's still not fair and you know it. You voted Tyreese and Sash in."

"They earned those spots." She comments pointedly.

"Daryl said he would vote yes."

Carol remained silent.

"He didn't?"

"You're just not ready." Carol pivots to leave the area with the sleepy baby heading back into C Block.

"I do my share, I raise Judith, cook, clean."

Without looking back Carol answers. "We all have our jobs to do."

Fin.


	9. Severed Ties

100 words prompts

Fandom: The Walking Dead

Character: Carol, Daryl

Words: Severed Ties

Rating: T

Synopsis: Season 4, before she was banished from her friends, and prison. The idea for this came to me in a dream. The thing she lost is up to you. Please feel free to comment on this one. I am happy with it, but it could have gone on longer. (I do have a longer one shot, or a full chapter for this idea. )

It was just gone! Simply vanished! She hadn't noticed it until Myka had pointed it out. Her fingers ghost over the spot on her wrist where it once stayed to her skin. The last connection to her had slipped away. Like severed ties.

She stood tiredly from the garden patch after she carefully combs the rows of vegetables hoping to find it quickly enough, but came up empty handed. If it wasn't there, then where did it slip off her wrist?

Carol made her way through the folks not hearing them as she felt the hot blood pulsate through her veins and the rushing sounds drowning them out. She pushes past Daryl, and Rick, and many others.

Lori's old mattress was flung across the room, and torn apart. Then her own mattress connects to the concrete floor, she didn't stop there as she dumps the contents of her laundry hamper out. Searching, coming up empty handed.

Daryl watches this act, knowing something was wrong. He slips inside her cell calling her name. Only he could connect with her physically and so he does. His fingers catch her wrist, and through his thick calloused fingers he felt the erratic pulse beat through her veins. His voice calm as he spoke. "We'll find it."

Just then her dam broke.


	10. new look

100 words prompts

Fandom: The Walking Dead

Character: Jessie, Carol, Daryl

Words: new look

Rating: K

Warnings: So, on request, Carol and Jessie's scene. I am not a large fan of Jessie but I will do it right, and keep them in character and do this scene because shit, we need some drama. Oh and, on record, I love MMB's hair just the way it is.

Maggie with Glenn exits their house bidding a warm good-bye to Judith and Carol. "See you at dinnertime." The drawl from the young married woman calls back as they leave. Glenn leaves a chaste kiss to Judith's forehead before he follows his wife.

Carol slips the bib off the youngest Grimes' family member and wipes her chin with it before she throws the soiled garment into the laundry basket. "Now, off to play." She eases the young one out of her high chair to clean that too – before she does, the doorbell chimes…with baby on hip she peaks through the kitchen window only to recognise Jessie from two houses down.

She lets out an exuberated sigh and slides a rather wide grin on her face. Ah, the façade of a housewife act transforms. She was good with people, only for a bit. Mostly, she would listen, with a simple nod and gives some asinine advice and hopefully remove herself from the town gossip.

Lord knows she needed another visit from the blond girl, another time maybe, another place; she would have opened the door, allowed the visit to enter and serve tea as they talked.

Times have changed for Carol and the ghosts of the past slips up at times haunting her but not now, she does what's best, being kind and her smile broadens as she opens the door.

"Jessie," her voice sounded happy, "Do please come in."

The clink of the nice china sounded when Carol gently places the silver tray on the living room table.

She wrings her fingers together; lately with the winter winds setting in and the threat of snow on the horizon made her arthritis flare up something fierce. Just another added bonus of growing old and so she welcomes the warmth of the tea in the fine china cups warming them up enough to sooth the ache just for the moment.

They could cut the tension in the room with Machonne's katana and it showed. So, Jessie talked first. "So, your son seems settled in nicely."

Carol chuckles.

"I'm not his birth mother— or Judith's." she added for good measure.

Carol's eyes narrows with a frown, then it slips away and she smiles.

"I guess," she adds quickly, "It could look that way."

Jessie nods empathically, "Yes, now, I remember…while cutting Rick's hair, he told me…she died in child birth."

The older housewife leans forward on her lap, placing both hands in front of her and nods. The vision of Lori seems like a lifetime ago, yet, still newly fresh in time.

"Lori, Rick's wife, she was my best friend." Her voice softens as she spoke her name.

"You knew her at the beginning, along with others." The blond woman tries to understand.

"But you're not really here to discuss Lori, or our past." Carol says over a steaming cup of tea as she sips it.

Again, a cloud of emotions services and fades just as quickly when Jessie's eyes met Carol's.

"You're right. So, I am going to get to the reason for my visit."

Jessie pulls a basket of items from behind the leather grey couch. There was some shampoo, combs, diapers (of various sizes) loads of perfumes and hair colour. Plus other little trinkets and whatnot piled into the wicker basket.

"I'm a hair stylist. Or I was in my old life –"she waves it off trying to push on. "The ladies, and I, we noticed your greys and thought you'd wanna have a make-over…we can set up a time – bring Judith if you need…and I can just wash that grey right out of your hair."

Carol snorts a bit through a chuckle and her smile returns.

Just then the front door swings open, Daryl stomps through the house leaving muddy tracks with his feet.

He nods to the two ladies, "What's up?" he came into the main room leaning on the wall as he slips his cross bow off his shoulder and nods to their guest.

"So, I was saying." Jessie resumes her talk. "One hour maybe two, we can have some wine, talk about things – and you'd be a brand new woman."

Carol's posture was enough of a giveaway that she really wanted this discussion to end and Daryl steps in. "Nah, Carol, she looks great, I love her hair, brings the blue out in her eyes."

She felt her cheeks flush crimson and looks outside the window before she catches his gaze with her; Jessie stood knowing when her visit was over.

"Well, if you change your mind Carol." Jessie makes room and sidesteps the archer keeping her distance.

"Ain't she a peach?"

"To think, Rick likes her."

"He doesn't have good taste in women."

Carol chuckles. "Keep telling yourself that." And she ducks as he playfully tosses his red rage at her.


	11. the Talk

100 words prompts

Fandom: The Walking Dead

Character: Carol, Carl, Sophia, Daryl

Words: The Talk

 **Warnings: this is a bit of a chat between Carl and Carol. Now, the only two kids she'll do anything for are these two. Plus, when it comes to motherly advice on sex and romance, she is the only one I could see Carl asking for advice. I always picture Rick to avoid this such thing. Please note, this is written on the fly and I haven't edited or even reviewed it. So, enjoy and it's a caryl scene.**

"You are doing the right thing, following her…"

Carl snaps his head up from his comic book and pushes the earphones down to see Carol standing in the doorway with a basket full of freshly washed linen and clothing resting on her hip, waiting for him to answer her back.

He clicks the music off.

"Edin." He shrugs with a nod.

She steps inside sliding the basket towards his bed, as he watches her with a sideways glance.

"Will you tell my dad?"

She waves it off as she empties his things, shoving them neatly into his dressers. Once they're tucked away she turns to face him looking squarely in his eyes.

"I actually think it's smart – may I?" she indicates to sit on the bed next to him.

He shrugs. "Carol there's a blind spot, not really visible from anywhere else, but behind our house."

He feels the bed dip a little as she sits next to him. Carol had on her old cargo pants, and a plain white shirt, with her weapons visible for him to see.

She tosses him a crudely drawn map of the two houses, their street, and the fence with treeline behind them. He does study it for a second rather impressed how accurately drawn it was from memory.

"They are weak."

Carl tosses the map back. "But we're not."

"Do you have your weapons?" She noted that he had it, but wants to hear it.

"Yep!"

"Good."

"I'm sorry for before…at the prison…"

But she waves it off. "Not to worry, new chapter, new start."

They both let out a shaky breath just enjoying the silence for a few minutes before he spoke again.

"I think Sophia would have enjoyed it here."

"I think so too."

She looks away feeling the sting of tears.

"Oy, I totally forgot."

That's when he bounces off the bed and her head snaps to where he went across the room. With his rucksack open she could see contents inside: fresh pair of socks, clean underwear, shirt, and pants washed and ready – just in case. He upturns it, allowing the contents to fall out searching for something specific mumbling under his breath until he pulls up holding something small inside his hands.

He came back standing now directly in front of Carol, "Hey, hold out your hand."

She does as asked her eyes focused on his as he places the two small black things inside of hers holding it tightly before he releases her fingers.

"When the shit storm hit – C Block was empty, and I searched for dad, then Judith – figured she may be in your cell, but when I entered I saw nothing but a few upturned things and those hair elastics."

She smiles. "Thank you."

Carol slips one of them on her wrist, "Here, she was your friend too."

He hesitates for a second but Carol slips the black elastic around his wrist.

He sits back down next to her feeling her arm around his waist squeezing him.

"I miss her every day."

Carol nods. "Me too."

He pulls out of her embrace once they felt it was enough of a hug as he does, he jumps off his bed back to his mess on the ground and to stuff things back into his rucksack. As he does, she notices, that he has several canned goods, a can opener, two bottles of water, a zippo lighter, with pad of paper a pen and a few other little trinkets that he kept in a zip lock baggy with a full roll of toilet paper and a full change of clothing all crammed neatly back into place as he zips it back up and heaving the heavy rucksack back under his bed.

Carol sat up now, still not really sure if they were done with their chat. Lots was said and not said after they were at the prison.

"I noticed Daryl always keeps his pack at the ready – like just in case."

Her smile softens when she hears his name. "True, good point, I haven't unpacked mine either."

Carl stares at her noticing her ears pink around the tips. "Can I ask you something?"

She nods.

"Are you and Daryl like Glenn and Maggie?"

She sat there kind of shocked but realizes that it's probably visible to some and knew this line of questioning could happen just not from an eleven year old boy.

She pierces her lips first then spoke carefully, "Yes! Yes we are."

"I'm glad." His voice was just above a whisper now.

"Me too – what do you want to know?"

Nervous laughter was heard from him. "Dad told me to keep my nose out of it."

"Well, he's right, has he talked to you about us?" Carol now pets Carl's hair out of his eyes.

"No, you know my dad well enough he wouldn't."

She nodded. "Not even with Michonne?"

Carl blinks at the idea. "No, not her either, she's got her own issues to work out."

Carol understood how he felt in this very position. "I would have had this talk with Sophia." She holds out her hand and he takes it. "I will do my best giving you motherly advice."

He nods now looking down at his shoes.

"Go on and ask me, I will answer what I can."

He glances up at her to see her blue eyes shining with honesty, he knew then he could ask her some of his burning questions.

"When did it happen, before or after Terminus?"

"Before we lost a lot of people, after we lost Merle."

She squeezed his hand in hers and smiles softly, her eyes saying all she needed for him to understand.

"You had sex."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Carl, I love Daryl. I know what it feels like to see a person you love turn. He was alone when he lost his brother. Nothing could ever measure to that kind of pain."

"I'll never forget the way he rushed to hug you that day after Terminus."

Her eyes crinkled at the memory and she wrinkles her nose with a smile. "Well, I had just saved the lot of you."

"Nah, it was in his face, the whole time you walked alongside him."

She ruffles his hair. "You are observant."

She then adds after a few short seconds, "You look at Edin that way."

"I don't." he pinks around the cheeks.

"Ok, so you don't." Carol eyes him with a smirk. "Come on, not even a tiny bit?" she nudges him with her arm.

"My dad would think it's just a crush."

"And what do you think it is?" Carol knew this would be difficult to get through to him. "Do you feel any different around her?"

"I dunno." And truthfully he doesn't giving a shoulder shrug.

"Like your pulse races, your heart flutters, how you feel it in the pit of your stomach. Love kind of trips you up."

"I like her."

He eyes her now seeing her nod running her hands through her hair.

"Of course you do. And it's ok to like someone you just met."

"Yeah, she's aware that others can harm you including the Walkers."

Now, she stood, stretching her limbs and offering him a hand up. "Do you need more clarification between me and Daryl?" she nods towards the door indicating she could hear voices from the floor below.

"We're good." He smiles. "I think, if I have more questions, I can ask later?"

He walks out with her as they climb the stairwell down together. "Of course, I expect more talks like these. But for now, I have a hungry crowd to feed. Are you up for cooking lessons?"

"I know Daryl loves you, kind of like the day when he left that Cherokee Rose on the kitchen counter a week ago."

She pauses him holding on to his arm. "I think you're right." She continues to the main hallway only her face falls on Daryl's as Carl rounds up behind her. She nods to the boy and he got the hint and takes off the other way.

Daryl nods back waiting until they had some privacy and they reach together for a kiss.

"Carl knows, eh." His rough voice spoke quietly into her ear.

"You were once his age." She nudges him with a shoulder bump.

"Yeah I was."

Fin.


	12. Nutmeg

The Walking Dead

100 word prompts

Ratings: T

Word: Nutmeg

Characters: Carol and Daryl

Settings: season 3

She didn't get it. How she felt when Daryl walked into the C block that she noticed his goddamn aroma. It reminded her of the good times, the times of in her aunt's kitchen baking pecans and making pies. Or how she loved to crack a bit of fresh nutmeg on her hot chocolate sipping it on a cold winter's night watching the fire burn. That nutmeg can make her come undone while she grated a bit into her steaming mug of hot chocolate. When Michonne came back from a run with Daryl they had found fresh herbs and nutmeg. Now she knew what it was about him. And how will she deal with her damn sexual desires?

How even after a shower she could still smell the pungent earthy aroma of his male scent. Nothing seemed to work to keep those feelings at a save harbour. Now, she fled the C block to find fresh air once Daryl sat next to her. This for some odd reason amused him a great deal to watch how she bolts for the exit to breath in the fresh air.

Now, he was off the night watch heading back to his cell only he felt her hands pulling him into the darkened space. She places a finger over his hot lips quietening him as her mouth finds that very spot she's been itching to lick for over a month now. She could taste the saltiness of his skin making him smile that goofy smile he saves just for her. Not even stopping her. Instead he pulls her closer pressing himself against her inner thigh. "About time, woman."

"shh. Now take me to bed." She pulls on his shirt and he didn't object.


	13. Resolution

100 words prompts

Fandom: The Walking Dead

Character: Carol, Daryl, Aaron

Words: Resolution

The sun is high in the air; as the trees sway in the breeze knocking the last few of their stragglers off as they fall gracefully as they litter the ground in Alexandria.

There is something about the smell of freshly baked apples in the middle of autumn that makes you remember the good old days with mom. But now, mom is a distant memory fading fast as the colours of the leaves changes from greens to yellows and oranges. Soon, they would hunker down for a long winter to come; knowing that this would end up as their final run before old man winter sets in and they'd be stuck behind the concrete walls counting down the days until they could easily start up again.

This was the first time Daryl Dixon felt as if he is home. It was the smell of crisp clean apples that draws Daryl's attention back to the present time. How he wishes for apple cake, or hot apple cider, drinks made for sissies yet, his stomach grumbles with anticipation as he pulls himself up from the ground as his eyes travels from the machine in the middle of the garage towards home.

His eyes flickers from the beautiful hand crafted machine in the garage to the beauty that walks up the drive towards him now. Daryl lip curl into that well known half smirk as soon as she enters his crosshairs. How, she's gotten stronger, taller, muscular, and she too, seems a lot calmer, and maybe she too feels home is here to stay.

Rare as these precious moments are, it's not rare for them to display a chaste kiss in public view and now they do, it was like they were meant to be. Two of the most unlikely people to fall in love, to be a family, and Aaron smile brightens as he finally witness their resolution behind the truth of the apocalypse, love.


	14. Silence

100 words prompts

Fandom: The Walking Dead

Character: Pete, Carol (not a Caryl or Daryl moment)

Words: Silence

Any type of news spreads fast in a small community like this one. Thing is, for a simple run, people can die and injuries can happen and do. In which case, death is the news which shocks them all. All accept for the new members that sat silent around the kitchen table as the words spreads from one member to the next. Noah is dead. Aidan is dead. Tara is in critical condition and could perhaps die.

Carol sits stiffly as she folds and unfolds the paper napkin in her hands, as she wrangle it into different shapes. Not carrying if bits of it land on the ground below.

She knows what to do and quietly removes herself from the group. The warmth of the casserole heats her hands through the pot holders. As she holds it in front of her, a peace offering, and she sets off down the street with purpose. With knife in check, gun tucked away she walks towards Pete's temporary home.


	15. Hair

100 words prompts

Fandom: The Walking Dead

Character: Daryl and Carol (4th season)

Words: hair

Prompt: not really one just someone saying they want to see Carol braid his hair.

Here, sit now." her voice commands.

"What?" But something tells him to sit down on the ground below her between her feet.

She tilts her head and flashes a wide grin. "It will take but a minute-"

She finds her favorite brush inside her big bag and organizes her equipment so she can brush his hair.

If it is any other human they would have seen his fist, but this is Carol and now her fingers were filtering through his hair (which just happens to be clean and wet from a shower) so he doesn't mind the touch.

Slowly, so slowly, she pulls his head this way then that way, directing him to hold still. "Don't be a baby." She quips once.

"Not a baby." He grimaces as she hits a tangle in his fine soft hair.

"My ass.' She exclaims.

He refrains from commenting as he felt his head tug up and his eyes follows up to her hand and stares directly into a deep pool of blue that just consumes him.

She saw the look, and control is her only way to get through her fingers cascades through is fine soft hair.

She slips the last connection between her and Sophia around the end of his braid. "You look gorgeous, babe."

"Babe?"

"Yeah, trying it out." She pats his shoulder and gives it a slight squeeze. "I still like Pookie more."

With that, she stands, offering her hand to him.


End file.
